Encuentro
by Teruko-chan
Summary: ¿ Cómo reacciona Janus nVII cuando ve por primera vez a Sephiria nI ? Fanfic traducida del francés, jaja la traducción va a ser extraña... Oneshot.


**Notas :**

Los personajes pertenecen a Kentarô Yabuki.

Sólo soy estudiante en español, por eso hago faltas y os pido que no os enfadais si hay palabras extrañas o acentos que faltan o no sé qué.

Quiero decir "arigato gosaimasu" a una amiga mía que me ayuda para corregir mi fanfic. **¡ Muchas gracias Roxy !**

No sé si los nombres de los personajes son iguales en francés y en español, pero aquí me sirvo de Janus (el n°VII de los Chrono Numbers, el magnífico joven que... Pues, me callo :-) Lo siento pero es mi personaje preferido...) creo que se dice "Jeno" en español. También hay Sephiria (la n°I) y Belze (el n°II), pero no sé cómo se dice en otras lenguas.

La misma fanfic existe en francés, si algunos de vosotros tienen ganas (¡ Sobretodo ánimo !) pueden leerla.

Os dejo leer y por favor, no tomeis en cuenta mis errores de lengua (¡ Y sé que son muchos !) ¡ Gracias !

* * *

**Encuentro**

* * *

En el seno de Chronos se encuentra la élite guerrera de los Numbers. Y cada nuevo miembro debe, logicamente, encontrar el n°I y el n°II, el jefe y su agjunto. 

Hoy, el nuevo n°VII, Janus Hazard, tiene una cita con el n°I. Conoce ya al n°II, el "armario de luna" que se llama Belze.

Entonces, el n°I, si es como el n°II, se parece seguramente a una cosa muy alta, muy fuerte y que no sonrie a menudo... En resumen ¡ El gran capitoste al cual debemos obedecer con exactitud !

Sin embargo, Janus se imagina una linda y joven chica, de 20 o 25 años, con mensuraciones "más que perfectas" (de eso tipo : 95 – 60 – 85) que se enamorará de él en apenas dos minutos (¡ Creámoslo !).

"Pero, piensa Janus, no tengo que ilusionarme... Además llego adelantado... ¿ Qué podría hacer durante este tiempo ?"

¡ Hombre ! Una chica con largo pelo rubio, endeble y con lindos ojos azules acaba de llegar. Ha saludado el portero con una sonrisa que pone en marcha el "radar de chicas lindas" de Janus.

Está vestida con un traje oscuro, pero en cada uno de sus gestos se ve algo dulce, simpático. Busca a alguién con la mirada y parece un poco perdida con todos esos hombres a su alrededor.

¡ No quiere perder una ocasion tan perfecta ! El n°I tiene retraso ¡ Tanto peor ! Janus salta en dirección de la chica.

"¡ Señoritaaaaa !"

"¿ Sí ?"

"Me llamo Janus... ¿ Quieres ser mi novia ?"

"¿ Qué... ¡ No estás bien ¿ Será loco este hombre ?"

"¡ Llegooooo !"

BOOM ! Con una maza que aparece de nigun lugar (como Kaori Makimura – cf. City Hunter), la chica manda al nuevo Number a bailar con las nubes.

"Claro que se acordará de esto..."

"Pero ¿ Por qué me hacen siempre la misma respuesta ?" sa lamenta el chico, mientras un chichón se forma sobre su cabeza.

Pero... "Me llamo Janus". La chica se da cuenta de que este nombre no es desconocido para ella. Se arrodilla al lado del joven, sentado en el suelo mientras se frota la cabeza.

"Eh... ¿ Eres Janus Hazard ?"

"Sí... ¿ Nos conocemos ?" pregunta él, soprendido. _No le he dicho mi apellido_, piensa.

"Ah ¡ Ambos estais aquí !"

Una sombra les cobra y, primero, Janus cree que alguien ha desplazado el mueble del vestíbulo. ¡ No ! El armario de luna, es...

"¡ Belze !" exclaman los dos jóvenes.

¿ Oh ? La chica parece conocerlo también. El n°II suspira : qué lamentables son, así, uno al suelo con un chichón de tres metros y la otra arrodillada a su lado, poniéndose roja, molestada. _Que linda es... No, no debo pensar en eso, soy yo que voy a enrojecer. _

"Veo que ya os conocéis..." dice con su rostro severo (¿ Habitual, eh ?)

"Sí... Podemos decirlo eso así..." La chica sonrie, se pone de pie.

"Ja ja..." _¡ No entendio nada !_ piensa Janus.

Subitamente, hace la conexión.

"Pero... Entonces... ¿ Ella es el n°I ?"

"_Ella_ tiene un nombre, contesta la chica, vejada. Me llamo Sephiria ¿ Vale ?"

"Sí, sí.. Pero ¡ No me sacudes asííííííííí !"

"Creo ver a un hermano que se reñándose con su hermana..." observa Belze.

Aunque parezca duro, el n°II piensa que tener una familia sería muy agradable. Comportarse algunas veces como niños es relajante. Qué idea ser hijo único y poco sociable...

Pero su reflexión da una idea a Janus :

"¡ Sí ¡ Qué idea tan buena !"

"¿ De qué se trata, ahora ?" se desconfia Sephiria.

"¿ Puedo llamarte 'one-san' (es decir : 'gran hermana') ¡ Es bonito !"

"¿ Qué ?" La chica se pone roja. Es la primera vez que alguien le propone eso... "Sí... Si eso te agrada... Puedes..."

"Hemos ganado un pájaro de cuenta en los Numbers" piensa Belze.

"Tengo la impresión de que algunas misiones no van a ser muy faciles... Pero es mejor, parece simpático y gracioso... Y Belze me ha dicho que se desenvuelve muy bien durantes los combates. Y además, si es mi 'pequeño hermano'..." reflexiona Sephiria, pensando ya en el futuro.

"Finalmente, sólo falta el 95 D" ¡ concluye Janus !

* * *

THE END

* * *

¿ Review ? 


End file.
